Level 356
| candies = | spaces = 64 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 355 | next = 357 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 356 is the sixth level in Fudge Islands and the seventy-second candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 5 striped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *Since the board is divided into 4 quadrants, making striped candies is very hard. Combining them is even harder. *A 10-move bomb drops every 5 moves; these can be quite hard to clear. Stars Strategy Be wary when you combine two striped candies; be sure they will not destroy another striped candy or set off a chain reaction. Pay attention to where the teleporters connect. In fact, the hardest part of this level avoiding setting off the striped candy before you have a match next to it. However, once you get familiar with how a move in one quadrant affects the other candies, and get skilled at moving the striped candies around, this level is quite easily achievable. Therefore, moves in the far right bottom quadrant of the board will move candy in all the other quadrants - if you just need to move a candy down a few spaces in the top right, for example, make a move that affects the corresponding columns in the bottom far right, and your candy will drop into place. Also, just make as many striped candies as possible. You will have to sacrifice some to win. Trivia *This level has the same shape as level 33, level 131, level 182, level 243, level 323, level 428, and level 467. All of these levels are difficult except 131, 243 and 467. *The reason levels of this shape are hard is because it is impossible to make a colour bomb. *The levels 33, 182, 323 and 428, are also hard. Level 33 is a hard level, Level 182 is a medium-hard level, Level 243 is a medium-easy level, Level 323 is an extremely hard level and it is available to be voted as the hardest level in the game. Level 428 is a hard level if there are 4 colors available, 8 cherries to bring down in Episode 30, Rainbow Runway in 3rd Level of the episode, Level 428 is also the hardest level with 4 colours. *5 colours is hard-difficult for some players, the guaranteed score is 25,000. 5,000 X 5 is equal to 25,000. *It is possible to not reach the target score: 25,000 is the minimum score you can earn, but 40,000 is the target score. *This level is very similar to 131, but the order is slightly different. *This level has 12 pairs of Teleporters, only behind Level 323/Versions with 16. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Fudge Islands levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels without blockers Category:Hard Levels Category:Quadrant Levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies